Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowsith
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskuseite! 150px|right|Haltet euch an die Regeln oder ihr werdet Exekutiert. Einer meiner Sithtrooper wird euch jetzt einführen was ihr nicht machen sollt: Willkommen Bürger, ich bin ST-01/77. Ich bin im Auftrag meines Meisters hier. Falls ihr hier vandalieren, spammen oder beleidigen wollt werde ich euch erschießen, was mir Freude bereiten würde. Bei kleineren vergehen werde ich gnädig sein und sie in die Folterkammer sperren. Dann wird mein Meister sich, bei Gelegenheit, um euch kümmern. Also haltet euch daran, ich hafte für nichts! |- |} ---- Battelfront2 Wer Battelfront 2 online spielt kann sich bei mir melden Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Falls es mal jemanden gibt der mir ein Keks schenken will :D Schlacht Soll ich vielleicht einen Artikel über Schlacht um die Prosecutor schreiben oder klingt das überflüssig? Boss 09:46, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kampf um die Prosecutor oder Mission auf der Prosecutor als Name wär angemessen. Aber sonnst wär es einen Artikel wert. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 09:58, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie wärs, wenn wir das gemeinsam machen? Boss 10:16, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ne das muss ich dir überlassen, ich persönlich hab das Spiel nicht. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 10:25, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Könntest du vielleicht jemandem fragen, der das Spiel hat und daran auch arbeiten will? Boss 10:33, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Wie kamest du dazu, dass ich dein Freund sein sollte? Gruß Boss 07:16, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Kann ich mit den Personen, die du aus Republic Commando schreiben willst, vllt. helfen? :Ach du warst mir sympatisch. Wenn du Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie hast kannste mir helfen. Dort stehen alle Personen die ich noch machen werde. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 11:54, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, ich habe das Buch nicht. Bei Triple Zero in der Schlacht von Dinlo hab ich eine Frage, wer gewonnen hat? Galaktische Republik oder Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme ? Boss 21:34, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::KUS hat eigentlich gewonnen, konnte aber nicht alle Truppen der Republik vernichten da ja die Fearless die eingekesselten Truppen evakuieren konnte. Du hast nicht zufällig den Sonderband wo Feindkontakt, Triple Zero und True Colors drinnen sind? Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:46, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Auch wenn ich dich nicht hetzen will, ich würde mal versuchen die 4 Bücher schnell durchzubekommen bevor Imperial Commando rauskommt, weil bei einem neuen Buch komme ja viele neue Personen hinzu. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:00, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Sonderband? Wie meinst du das? Boss 17:42, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Da gibts einen Sonderband mit den obenbeschriebenen Büchern in einem Buch und Omegasquad in der Schusslinie. Von dem wurden nur 3000 Stück gedruckt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:23, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :In Triple Zero ist glaub ich hinten Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie. Boss 22:24, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::KA ich glaub du must das wissen (das würd ich mal vor TR lesen das ist noch vor Triple Zero von der Zeit her) Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:25, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Cover Wie hast du das gemacht, wo jetzt das Bild von einer Sithtruppe und der Text dort oben, der da steht und bei deiner Signatur steht sowas wie Room of Darkness oder Sith Talk. Wie funktioniert das? (Ich glaube, ich habe es etwas unverständlich geschrieben) Boss 17:43, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :OK, also die Signatur kannst du unter Einstellungen ändern. Bei mir wäre das zum Beispiel "-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3". Dazu musst du allerdings das Kontrollkästchen darunter deaktivieren, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Wenn du oben den Hintergrund meinst, hilft es zunächst meistens erst in den Quelltext zu schauen. Shadowsith verwendet eine einzellige, besonders konfigurierte Tabelle. Das Bild hat er einfach ohne den "thumb"-Hinweis eingefügt. Aber schau doch einfach mal selbst! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 17:49, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Den Kasten da oben habe ich von einem neuen User kopiert und so verändert das es so ist wie oben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:42, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Con 2010 Wenn ich vielleicht auch af die Jedicon gehe, mache ich dasselbe mit einem T-Shirt wie du und welche Benutzer hast du auf der Jedi-Con 2008 getroffen. Boss 16:58, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Leider war ich auf der 08 nicht. Das ist dann das erste mal. Und Boss haste ein Chattprogramm wie Xfire, Icq oder Skype? Und hast du ein Headset? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:28, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Auf welchem Icq bist du? Aber vielleicht werde ich dort nicht hinein gehen. Aber Xfire ist auf dem Laptop meines Vaters, aber ich hab mich da nicht angemeldet. Headset? Wozu? Boss 19:33, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe ja viele online Kumpels. Mit denen Zocke ich gemeinsame und Rede mit einem Headset über Teamspeak2. Wenn du eins hättest könnten wir auch immer mal wieder über Skype oder Xfire reden. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:35, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Was ist Skype und Teamspeak2? Und ich habe kein Headset. Boss 19:42, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Okey du warst ja im Gamegeschäft noch nicht richtig tätig also sag ichs dir kurz. Also Skype ist wie Icq und Xfire ein Chatprogramm. Dieses ist aber auch gut auf Gespräche eingestellt und beim Telefonieren ist eine sehr gute Sprachqualität vorhanden. http://skype.com kannst du dir das holen (natürlich kostenlos) du must dich halt noch registrieren dann kanste dich schon einloggen. Teamspeak2 ist ein Programm in dem du fast nur mit anderen Leuten redest. Es gibt dort Tausende von TS-Server. Um in einen Server zu kommen brauchste die IP-Adresse und manchmal auch ein passwort. TS wird von vielen Clans (Playergemeinschaften aus mind. 5 Spielern) in hunderten von Games genutzt (Battlefront II, Counterstrike, Battlefield 2 sind einige Beispiele). Der Vorteil von TS ist dass es in Spielen nicht laggt (ruckeln, bei spielen wegen schlechter Verbindung von Host oder Player, kann zum Verlust der Verbindung zum Gameserver kommen). Bei Skype, Icq, Xfire usw. würde das ganz schön laggen. TS ist aber von der Qualität der Sprache nicht mit Skype zu vergleichen. Probier mal Skype aus wenns dir gefällt kannst du dir auch mal n Headset kaufen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:08, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich bei Skype angemeldet bin und das ich nur Kopfhörer habe und wie heißt du dort? Boss 15:38, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::shadowsith94 .Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:57, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi! Wie hast du die individuellen Babels hingekriegt? Denn bei mir kommt dass dann nciht an die Seite, sondern obenhin...kannst dir es ja mal anschauen...Without Aayla, without me! 18:39, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau es dir genau an, da gibts ne eigene Zeile bei der Infobox namens |Babel und dann die Babels darunter machen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:41, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Star wars und ich Guck mal bitte:zwichen war und sah am Anfang gehört ein Komma --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:03, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :...so genau muss man das zwar nicht nehmen, aber wenn du meinst. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:05, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :: Ich will nur helfen :D--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:09, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) SU'CUY hi ich wollte dich fragen od ich dich in icq bzw skyoe adden darf damit wir ma ein bisschen reden können , würde mich echt freuen Möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 15:58, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo darfst mich aber in Icq komm ich eigentlich nicht on, nur in Skype. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:51, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Das Sithpedia Problem Wenn ihrs nochnicht wisst, es gibt einen Typen der selbst ein SW-Wiki aufgemacht hat. Jetzt kommt die Unverschämtheit er fordert alle User (wenns überhaupt welche gibt) in der sogenannten Sithpedia auf uns voll zuspammen und dass nur weil der sogennante Sipanz in Jedipedia Vandaliert hat und gebannt wurde. Hier noch die Page (alles aus dem Quelltext von Jedipedia) Sithpedia Page, und macht sich lächerlich auch noch. Also was haltet ihr davon? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:51, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Einfach ignorieren. Wenn der auch noch Aufmerksammkeit bekomm, macht er um so eher weiter. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:08, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Seh ich auch so Ackbar,auch wenn das war macht Unverschämt ist, ignorieren.Nur Aufmerksa'm'''mkeit schreibt mman mit nur einen M Aufmersamkeit lg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 17:11, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Naja mir macht es Spass solche Verrückten runterzumachen. Dazu muss ich nicht einmal Beleidigen. Ich hab ihm schön Sachlich gesagt, dass Hassbotschaften sowas von kindisch und Immageschädigent sind, er seine eigenen Regeln wieder bricht (z.b kopieren von andren Wikis), dass er nicht demokratisch ist (er verstößt damit gegen pressefreiheit sowie abstimmungen, sperrungen wenn man nicht die Meinung des Admins vertritt usw.) Ich hab ihm noch geraten dass er aufhören soll bevor er die Lachnummer schlecht hin wird. Er wird mich dafür wieder beleidigen aber sein Problem xD. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:59, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Jedes mal, wenn so jemand Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, motiviert ihn das nur weiter. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:00, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Nö der hat jetzt schön seinen Mund gehalten. Hey das istn Kidi ich geb dem nicht gerade mehr als n Monat zeit, ich hab schon mit vielen von der sorte zu tun gehabt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 00:10, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, aber wir könnten dort einen Aufstand machen. Boss 20:07, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Wie Pandora schon sagte, haltet euch einfach nicht an dem Kerl auf ! 20:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von Barkesh hallo shadowsith soll ich die schlacht von barkesh , gerade unter der schlacht von kile 2 aufschreiben?--Darth nihilius 19:31, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie meinste das nihilius? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:33, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) du hast mir ja diesen artikel verlinkt, wo eine schlacht drauf ist , eben ich meinte soll ich sie gleich drunter schreiben? die schlacht von barkesh?--Darth nihilius 19:35, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, ich hab gemeint du sollst den Artikel Schreiben. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:40, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) aha, du meinst ich könnte ihn ergänzen --Darth nihilius 19:42, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) aha jetzt komm ich nach; Ich soll ihn selber machen, okay gleich morgen werde ich damit beginnen viele grüsse und guten abend--Darth nihilius 19:48, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :genau dass sollste machen. Ich brauch ein bisschen Unterstürzung 3, haben wir schon jetzt fehlen nur noch viele -.- . Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ok guten abend--89.236.145.26 19:57, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) halo shadowsith, ich bräuchte noch einige zeit um den artikel schlacht von barkesh fertig zu schreiben , hoffe du zeigst verständnis gruss--Darth nihilius 19:15, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Rogue Squadron Hallo Shadowsith. Ich finde es gut, dass du die ganzen Schlacht-Artikel dazu erstellst. Ich bitte dich jedoch, jede Schlacht/Scharmützel in der Infobox mit Nächste, Vorherige Schlacht einzutragen. Desweiteren wäre es sehr schön, wenn du Ingame-Screenshots mit der Druck-Taste erstellen würdest und diese dann hier hochlädst und in die Artikel einbindest.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:02, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Je nachdem wie es sich mit der Artikelschreiberei entwickelt, könnte man dich in die Projektarbeit um den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg einbinden, die bald beginnt. Hättest du daran Interesse?--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)''' 18:48, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hätte lust, da ich schon sehr viele Schlachten aus dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg erstellt habe, das mit den Schlachten vorherige, die danach ist manchmal etwas kompliziert, da es viele Schlachten manchmal gab. Das ist etwas verzwickt. Aber ich mach beim Projekt mit. Und noch was: Zu den Bildern. Leider habe ich dieses Spiel nur für Nintendo 64, für PC nicht. Also das wird nichts mit den Screens. ich kann höchstens n bissl Googeln und schauen was Wookiepedia so im angebot hat. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 08:47, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Smilie Wie machst du die Smilies? Boss 19:28, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich mach keine Smilies selbst, die Quelle ist bei denen angegeben, schau doch noch mal. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kotor ich wolte wissen ob du noch Hilfe bei der kotor website benötigst an der du mitarrbeitest. --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 20:28, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :? Website, meinste das Kotor-Projekt ??? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:40, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ja --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:06, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST)